Happy New Year Mystery Inc!
by Scooby Freak
Summary: It's gonna be 2006! The gang celebrate the New Year and remember 2005! A New Year's fic. For Auld Lang Syne! Read and review!


Happy New Year Mystery Inc!

By Scooby Freak

_Hi everyone! I decided to make this little short fic for Auld Lang Syne! I decided to write this fic since I finished Scooby Doo 3:Christmas Trouble._ _I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This is way before Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble. Fred and Daphne weren't married yet and James and Tom weren't born yet._

* * *

It was a cold night, December 31, 2005. Everyone was at the living room of Mystery Inc Headquarters. There was a handsome blonde man named Fred Jones, his fiancé, Daphne Blake a young lady with long, red hair, a smart girl with glasses, Velma Dinkley, a cool dude with awesome hair, Shaggy Rogers, and a Great Dane, Scooby Doo.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_And never brought to mind? _

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_And days o' lang syne? _

"Like,30 minutes left till 2006!" said Shaggy.

"2005 went by in a flash. said Velma.

" But you gotta admit, it was a good year." said Fred. Everyone agreed.

_For auld syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne, _

_We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne_.

"Like, fifteen minutes till '06!" said Shaggy.

"Remember when Fred proposed to Daphne in the summer?" asked Velma.

"That was one of the best things this year." said Daphne.

"Like, Fred was all nervous when we was gonna propose." said Shaggy.

"Reah. Re he he he he!" said Scooby.

_We twa hae run about the braes, _

_And pou'd the gowans fine; _

_But we've wander'd mony a weary foot, _

_Sin auld lang syne_.

"I also remember when Shaggy and Scooby won the 'Most Hungry Citizens of Coolsville' contest. They had stomach aches for 3 days!" said Fred.

"Roh. Ry remember." said Scooby.

"Like, those stomach aches were terrible! But after those 3 days, we got right back to eating a lot!" said Shaggy.

_For auld syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne, _

_We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne_.

"And I remember when Velma created that robot!" said Daphne.

"Oh yes, and then she put it in the Coolsville Science Museum for everybody to see what the robot could do." said Fred.

"It was quite fun." said Velma.

"Like, dude, it was one of the greatest inventions!" said Shaggy.

"Reah!" said Scooby.

"Like, Zoinks! Five more minutes guys, 2006, here we come!" said Shaggy.

They kept talking about all that had happened in 2005. It was a good year, a happy year.

_And there's a hand,_

_my trusty fiere, And gie's a hand o' thine, _

_And we'll tak a right good willie-waught, _

_For auld lang syne_

"Zoinks! Ten seconds!" said Shaggy.

"Countdown!" said Velma.

_10, 9, 8..._

Daphne holds Freddy's arm and continues counting. Shaggy gets excited and starts shaking.

_7, 6..._

Velma takes her glasses off and cleans them. She puts them back on and continues counting down.

_5..._

Fred looks down at Daph for a moment and smiles. Scooby starts wagging his tail.

_4..._

Shaggy walks up to Velma and gives her a hug for no reason.

_3..._

Scooby smacks Shaggy in the face after he hugs Velma. Scooby starts laughing.

_2..._

Shaggy falls backwards after Scooby smacks him. He gets back up, smiles at Scooby, and slightly gives him a slap on the face. He then gives him a Scooby Snack for no reason.

_1..._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fred and Daphne kiss, Scooby barks happily, Shaggy dances around, Velma smiles and laughs.

"Like, it's 2006!" said Shaggy.

"I love you!" said Fred, he swooped Daphne in his arms.

"I love you too." said Daphne, laughing.

"Well, let's hope that this year is just as good as 2005, maybe better." said Velma.

"Reah! Rou said rit!" said Scooby.

"Like, wow! Now it's 2006! A new year!" said Shaggy.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!"

_For auld syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne, _

_We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne_.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

_Yipee! I hope you enjoyed this short fic! Well, bye for now and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! BTW, I'll update "Mystery Inc Meets The Golden Girls" and "Scooby's Simple Plan" soon for all of you who have been asking!_


End file.
